


Last Lust List (Lest Ye Be Lost Remix): remixthedrabble

by HYPERFocused



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haiku, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Change, so do perceptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lust List (Lest Ye Be Lost Remix): remixthedrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A List of the Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187544) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



Adric learns the rules  
Then the doctor teaches him  
When best to break them.

Not so much to cheat  
But to expand his worldview  
Then the last game ends.  
  
Nyssa keeps herself  
To herself, folded, a bud  
That just might shrivel

Or just might open  
the right words finally said.  
The Doctor’s “I'm sorry.”

Each in their own space,  
The Doctor plays old style. Jazz  
She bets he can’t feel.

Tegan laughs, thinking  
(Maybe hoping a little)  
He might learn new steps.

Turlough notices  
The Doctor noticing him  
New motivation  
  
Alone and unsure  
Doctor. Stranger. _alien_  
Peri hopes for ‘friend.’


End file.
